


Let Me Get What I Want

by sambethe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambethe/pseuds/sambethe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're supposed to be the brilliant one.  You know that, right?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Get What I Want

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liseuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/gifts).



> Prompt: This [image](http://images.jupiterimages.com/common/detail/03/99/22609903.jpg).

For not the first time that week, Sirius stared out the café window, watching the rain fall and wondered what the hell he was doing there.

Lily had wanted an excuse to get away, Peter had thought it was a brilliant plan and James had found some relative or another who was willing to let them their flat in Paris. Sirius, reminded of any number of Black family summer holidays, had hesitated but was convinced when he saw the smile on Remus' face at there mere idea of it. 

Sirius then spent the intervening weeks surrounded by piles of guidebooks, maps and pictures. He plotted any number of itineraries - ones to show Remus all the things Sirius loved about the city, ones of all the things he thought Remus would like, ones that involved nothing but walking, while others involved nothing but food.

At one point James had come over and found him amongst the piles and laughed.

'You're pathetic, you know that?'

Sirius scowled and tossed one of the books at his head, missing by a good yard or so.

'And you throw like a girl, Black. It's no wonder you never played Quidditch.' 

Sirius tossed another, this time hitting James in the shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his shoulder. 'Git. You should just tell him.'

Sirius paused. 'Right, 'cause that will go over well.'

James shrugged but had gone silent after that.

In all his planning, however, he hadn't accounted for one thing.

Rain.

And as a result, it had done nothing but rain since they arrived three days ago. So he sat in the café nursing his second coffee of the day and scowled at the rain as it beat against the pane. At one point Lily came in and tried to convince him to join them on their expedition to Versailles but he just shrugged and she gave up and left him to his sulk.

He was just beginning to settle into the day's crossword when a shadow crept across his paper and a familiar voice asked, 'are you just going to sit here all day?'

He looked up to find Remus standing over him, a small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth.

'Was pretty much the plan. Weren't you supposed to go to Versailles?'

Remus rolled his eyes and pulled Sirius' chair, with Sirius in it, back from the table. 'Up!' he commanded.

Sirius crossed his armed in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow.

'If you think I'm leaving you to spend a third day skulking around this dank café -'

Sirius glared at him.

'You've another thing coming,' Remus continued unphased.

'But it's raining.'

'And? You're supposed to be the brilliant one. You know that, right?' he replied while grabbing one of Sirius' arms and pulling him up out of his chair. 'You'd think you've never heard of an Impervius charm before. Now go back to the hotel and pick up one of those itineraries you been writing out and I'll meet you in the lobby in 15 minutes.'

Sirius glanced at him. 'How'd you -'

'You've been writing them out for weeks. I'm not blind. Now go.'

Sirius picked up his coat and made his way to the door. 'Fifteen minutes then?'

'Yes, and the clock's already ticking, so go.'

Fifteen minutes later he found himself in their hotel lobby with two itineraries and one map. Remus led him outside and proffered up one black umbrella. 'I'd have got a second but it was the last one in the shop. You ready?'

Sirius nodded and pointed up the street. 'First stop isn't that far away.'

They walked the entire rest of the afternoon, a few well-placed Impervius charms and a slightly Engorged umbrella keeping both their feet and clothes dry. They ducked into a few churches, stopped to try some of Sirius' favourite baguettes with cheese and even bought Remus a grey wool sweater from a small shop in the Marais. 

Sirius was leading them to their last stop of the day when Remus suddenly tugged him down a quiet alley. Before Sirius could even lodge a protest that they were going the wrong way, he found himself pinned against a stone wall and Remus' lips pressed against his. Not stopping to think, he opened his mouth and drew out Remus' tongue with his own. Sirius couldn't have recounted how long they stood there kissing, rain pouring down both their necks while the umbrella lay forgotten at their feet. It was only when Remus began to pull away that he realised what had occurred. 

'What -' 

Remus grinned and ducked his head, causing his eyes to disappear under the length of his fringe. 'Again, I'm not blind. Besides, I reckoned if I let you go on any longer you'd never work up the courage.' 

'But -'

Remus moved back up against Sirius and gave a small nip to his neck. Sirius moaned before he placed his hands on Remus' shoulders and pushed a bit. It was only then that Remus seemed to hesitate.

'Did I get it wrong?' he asked quietly.

Sirius shook his head. 'Not wrong,' he said as he wrapped one arm around Remus' waist and pulled him back. 'Never wrong,' he murmured against his lips. 'Just -'

Remus worked a finger in between their lips and pressed it against Sirius'. 'Then enough talking. We've been talking for years.' 

Sirius pulled him tighter and tangled his free hand in Remus' sopping hair before nodding his agreement. _Too long, really_ was all he managed before Remus removed his finger and replaced it once again with his lips.


End file.
